


nec responsa

by bloodsparks (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Episode: s03e08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, Gen, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloodsparks
Summary: "Nobody ever tells me anything," Sam sighs."Then quit asking."





	nec responsa

**Author's Note:**

> 'nec responsa' means no answers

" _Nobody ever tells me anything."_

There's so much raw desperation in his voice, so much youthful hope. It's Dad's trick, Dean knows; reverse psychology. Sam's tried it before, a million and one times. It's been the same every time. Dean doesn't get why Sam doesn't just drop it. Why he doesn't fucking let it go. It probably has something to do with him being eight years old and an incredibly smart pain in the ass, but Dean isn't really looking for proper answers, just another way to slam the door on this age-old conversation. 

But what could he tell him? What could he tell Sam that would satisfy his curiosity without royally fucking his life up? There's no easy, gentle way to ease someone into the harsh lifestyle they live and the reasons why Dad's always gone; why they have to move around so much, why they do the million and one safety procedures that must look batshit nuts to someone who has no clue about the dangers truly out there. 

Dean could, theoretically, break the truth to him slowly over time. And maybe, some small part of him wants to. It would definitely make for a much lonelier time, and he'd have someone to share his worries and frustrations with every time Dad was away for longer than he said he'd be. But orders are orders, and Dad's made it absolutely one hundred percent clear that Sam isn't to be made aware of the things they know. And Dean may be a fuck up who never does anything right, but he isn't stupid. Disobeying Dad? That's a death sentence right there, and he isn't suicidal enough to wander into that territory. 

_"Then quit asking."_

 


End file.
